


mission

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Penis In Vagina Sex, Slavery mention, Smut, Undercover, ahsoka is in her 20's, for ahsoka it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: how foolish she thought, when in reality she was there to bring the clients defences down, play the part of a girl interested in maul and act like she didn’t understand anything that was going on.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	mission

**Author's Note:**

> takes place a few years after order 66.

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.”

“That’s the fifth time you have said that Lady Tano.”

She knows because Force she couldn’t believe what was happening, never in her life did she think she would be doing something like this with Maul of all people. Then again she didn’t think she would leave the Jedi Order, clones turning on them, Palpatine revealed as the Sith Lord and taking over the galaxy. 

_ But still... _ she rubs her arms which were normally protected, now bare. She couldn’t believe what she was wearing as well, a red long dress with a deep v halter neck and a split on her right leg, as well as her back bare. She knew she had to dress outside her comfort zone for this mission and was prepared for something more revealing, but Maul had surprised her with something still fairly decent. A golden headdress that trailed around her montrals accompanied her as well as golden rings on two middle fingers; both hands. 

She looked at Maul standing beside her, dressed in a black suit with a white shirt, the top buttons left open to reveal his chest. The black tunic he wore before only showed off a little, but now there was really no point in wearing a shirt, especially when his blazer was also undone. Her cheeks darkened a little when she let her eyes wander on the bare skin, his tattoos showed more as did his abs; Ahsoka licked her lips at the sight but quickly pulled herself together. 

He was dressed the part as a crime boss and Ahsoka as his...plaything. She was insulted at the word but Maul quickly assured her that one, he didn’t think of her that way and two, it was needed for the part to let people they were meeting with to let their guard down. She felt better at his words and nothing after that, but now that it was almost time she was nervous. The mission they were on now was apparently big and couldn’t afford to go wrong, she needed to push her self consciousness behind and do her part. 

“Nervous?”

She signed. Maul always knew what she was feeling, she was sure he could even without the Force. 

“A bit.” She didn’t try to lie to him, he already knew what she was feeling so it would have been pointless to do so. Plus they had gained trust in each other over the small years of working together, enough to talk about what she was truly feeling; which was a big step. “I’ve never done things like this before, I don’t want to screw it up.”

“You’ll be fine Lady Tano.” He turns and places a comforting hand on her arm. “Remember I am here with you and I’ll be the one doing the talking. If they try anything with you they’ll quickly regret it.”

Relief fills her, she knows Maul’s words are true and that he would protect her if needed. “Thank you.”

He gives her arm a squeeze and lets go, she assumes he would say something else but he stares at her, eyes roaming her body. “What?”

He gives her a smile as he steps forward and places a hand on her cheek making her hold her breath. “You truly do look beautiful Ahsoka.”

Her mouth is open as she blushes and lekku’s darken, she fumbles for a few seconds before saying. “T-Thank you Maul.” Her eyes go back to his chest which is much closer to her then before. “You don’t look bad yourself.”

His lips tug into an amusement smile as his thumbs brushes over her skin, her body heats up. She wants to feel his hands - his skin on her more, this isn’t a new feeling she’s had from him but by Force has it messed with her.

He draws back and looks into the open doorway of a nightclub from their small black room, the sounds of music blaring, people cheering and drinks clanging together even loud from where they’re standing. 

He turns back to her and holds out an arm. “Ready?”

She raises a brow at him in amusement before looping her arm through. “As I’ll ever be.”

* * *

They seated on a plush deep red leather couch, Maul leaning back with his legs widely parted as she sat across his lap. One of her hands dances around his chest while the other rubs circles on his back through his blazer, her upper body just about resting against him. One of Maul’s hands rested against her back while the other leaned against his head. In another person’s eyes she was just Maul’s girl for the evening, someone he would play and have fun with after his meeting is over. 

_ How foolish _ she thought, when in reality she was there to bring the clients defences down, play the part of a girl interested in Maul and act like she didn’t understand anything that was going on. 

So far she was doing well, it had been almost half an hour since the meeting started. Drinks and pleasantries came first with small trays of food to get their clients comfortable before going into business, the clients they met were two human men and a human woman, all in their twenties or so who said they had some interesting things that Maul would  _ love _ to have. 

They had a spy in the Empire who worked on the mechanics and had a lot of information about what they’re coming with next; ships, invading, attacking etc. All good for Maul to know, what to expect and what to avoid; it certainly seemed good with what they’re talking about, but a deal is never easy. 

Once they stopped talking Maul leaned back further on the leather couch, playing an act of interest. “This will do us good,” The clients grinned like they won. “I assume information like this will not come cheap?”

The leader, a man with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes named Victsky, answered. He looked handsome in Ahsoka’s eyes, but as soon as he started talking it all went out the window, he spoke like he was the centre of the universe and the way he looked at her when they came in didn’t settle well within her. Maul noticed this and gently traced circle’s on her back which had yet to stop, and pressed a kiss against her shoulder while giving the leader a look to keep his eyes off her.

She had nothing to worry about, she had Maul with her after all. He said he would protect her and she knew he would.

“We wish to join your collective and be given protection from the Empire and all against us.”

_ Makes sense _ Ahsoka thought. Maul's criminal organisation was powerful and feared, often left alone and having some ruins with the Empire; but that was to be expected of course. The ones who go against are given dire consequences which Ahsoka has been vocal about, but had lessened some blows but if they did what she wanted then they wouldn’t have a reputation to uphold and keep people off their backs. She had given up and let them get on with it, but gets in when needed. 

It was perfect for these kinds of people before, criminals, bounty hunters and other scum. 

Maul hummed, the vibration sending through her hand. She found those sounds intoxicating from him and wished to hear more, her hand traced the tattoos along his waist area. She was careful to not touch parts of his body she knew he was sensitive about such as his horns, ears and neck. How she got to know them was under semi-intimate circumstances which she doesn’t regret one bit, and neither did Maul.

“That sounds fair,” Ahsoka could sense what was coming next. “But how will I know you won’t turn your backs and betray me?”

“From the stories we’ve heard about you, we all know better then to betray you Lord Maul.” Winzan - one of the other males with curly blond hair and green eyes. He was more elegant in his posture and speaking, looks like Victsky would learn something from him. 

“Yes but I need more then your words on rumours, I need to know your loyalty to me.” 

“What would you have us do My Lord?” The woman, Jasmell, asked with a slight smirk. Her eyes running over Maul’s body and frowned at Ahsoka’s position. It wasn’t new to Ahsoka to see a woman be attracted to Maul, Ahsoka herself was too and knew Maul wouldn’t go for anyone else except her. So when Jasmell showed interest in him she didn’t waver, but still showed a sign of possessiveness as she leaned her head down and brushed her lips on Maul’s jawline, taking joy in the way Jasmell glared at her.

_ Mine _

The hand on her back moves under to her waist, his thumb brushing over the skin as his fingertips go under her dress. She resists a shudder and feels Maul’s raw emotions, the little action she pulled was beginning to set him off, he wants her just as much as she wants him. But that time can come later, right now they need to deal with this.

What Maul says next shocks her. “I have heard talks about another crime organisation, small but still dangerous. They have a small capture of Togruta to be their slaves. Destroy them and take the Togruta’s safely to Raada, then I will allow you to join and be under protection.”

She tries her hardest to not let her shock be seen but finds herself failing, so she turns her eyes away and buries her face in the crook of his neck to see like she was still doing her work of pleasure. She had begged Maul to let her go and free the small section of her people being forced as slaves, she had already seen them in that position before and hated it. Maul knew this of course and understood her feelings, but it would be trouble if only she went as she was easily recognisable both in and out of disguise.

She had trouble sleeping many nights after, knowing her people were in pain and there was nothing she could do to help them. Maul gave her comfort those nights which she is grateful for, it was one of those that allowed her to see his ears twitch when whispered closely to; and she found it unbearably cute.

Winzan raised an eyebrow. “I thought you didn’t free slaves.”

“I do what I need to do.” Maul says with a clear indication to ask no more questions on the matter.

“Let me guess,” Victsky smirks, and Ahsoka makes the mistake of facing them . “You want to form a harem full of Togruta females, starting with  _ her _ .” He grins at Ahsoka who hides her disgust, her hand on Maul’s back grips into the fabric of his blazer and his hands on her waist tightens. “I have to say she is a lovely sight, how much did you buy her for?”

“Can’t be much.” Jasmell frowns. “There’s nothing to look at.”

“Are you blind? Clearly she’s everything to look at.” He puts a hand under his chin as his eyes roman Ahsoka’s body once more. “She must be good in bed if Lord Maul keeps her.” Her cheeks and lekku darken, his words are awful and she wants nothing more then to punch him.

Jasmell scoffs. “Please, I can show My Lord a much more better time then  _ that thing _ . I at least have value, unlike her I’m not a slut-”

A quick and sharp snap is heard before her body falls on the floor, the two men watch in shock as their female comrade lies unmoving. The other occupants of the nightclub pay no attention at the scene, already used to this kind of thing happening and ignore it.

“It seems like your comrade didn’t know when to keep her mouth shut.” They look at Maul who is surprisingly calm, Ahsoka dwells in their emotions and feels a smirk tug on her lips. Maul clicks his fingers and a waiter comes to him, a glass of red liquid on a tray which is quickly held in Maul’s hand. She watches his Adam's apple as he takes a sip, licking her lips at the sight. His lips have a small drip of the drink and Ahsoka wipes it off with her thumb before licking it off. Maul grins her a sly smirk as he hands her the drink and she takes a sip of her own, licking her lips once again as Maul turns back to the men before him.

“I do not allow such words to be spoken to my people, especially with ones such as yourselves who wish to work under me. Tell me, how idotic are you to talk to someone in the presence of myself, when you clearly see the closeness between us?”

Winzan stammers. “I-I am sorry Lord Maul, it won’t happen again!”

“No, it won’t.” He hummed before turning to Ahsoka, placing a hand on her cheek and smirking at her. “My Lady would you kindly show Mr Victsky just how  _ good  _ you are?”

She chuckles. “Of course My Lord.” And stands up, Maul’s hands lingering as she goes. Winzan watches with grimace while Victsky still shows some confidence. When she stops in front of him he smirks.

“What now? Gonna get down on your knees and-!”

She kicks up in his crotch, making him bend over and she punches his face, blood running out of his nose but she doesn’t stop. She’s thankful the dress wasn’t one she would normally wear as she wouldn’t have been able to give this guy a piece of his mind better then the one she wears now. She punches him again and kicks his stomach, he collapses on his knees, out of breath and blood on his face.

“Look who’s on their knees down.” She grins down at him, and doesn't notice Maul coming up behind her until he wraps an arm around her waist. She turns to him to see him delighted in her actions, she isn’t surprised and to be honest, she’s happy that he allowed her to give Victsky a beating. There was no way he was going to talk like that to her and get away with it, there was no Jedi Order to hold her back to do so, and she enjoyed it. 

“You have overstayed your welcome.” He glares at the two men, Winzan is kneeling besides his comrade and Ahsoka finds herself not caring for him anymore. He seemed to be the only decent one among his group, but that didn’t stop him for shutting his comrades up on their filthy comments. 

“Y-Yes Lord Maul.” Winzan stutters once again. “We will leave immediately and never come back.”

“Leave?” Maul looks at him amused. “Who said anything about you leaving?” He clicks his fingers once again and three armoured figures some at his side. “Dispose of them.”

Winzan and Victsky look horrified. Their screams falling deaf on Maul and Ahsoka’s ears as the duo walk out, the other occupants once again paying no attention to mind.

* * *

“Are you alright?” Maul asks with concern as they arrive back at their accommodation. It was very luxurious and reminded Ahsoka of Dryden Vos office on the First Light, except theirs was black and red, suiting Maul perfectly. His arm is still around he as he holds her closely, looking out of the large window, giving them a view of the clean city below.

She nods. “I’m fine.” She turns to him and wraps her arms around his torso. “Thank you for defending me.”

“Of course, I despise such beings who say those kinds of words. Utterly disgusting.”

She chuckles and leans against his chest, his arms wrapping around her back. “What about the slaves?”

“Do not worry, I will send a group out to see to it all. I’m sorry it took so long.”

She shakes her head. “It’s ok.” She looks up at him and places a hand on his cheek. “Thank you, again.”

“As always Lady Tano.” He smiles at her, it’s not the ruthless and manic one everyone else see’s. It’s soft and genuine, ones only for her.

“What happened to My Lady?” She quirks an eyebrow and he looks at her in amusement.

“Is that what you like to be called?”

“There are many things I wanted to be called, by you.” She places her hands on his chest, repeating the previous movements of tracing his tattoos.

He raises a brow at her, highly intrigued. “Oh? And what would those be?”

“Take this dress off and find out.”

“My pleasure.” He has no hesitation as their lips pressed together as he slides a hand under her lekku and undoes the buttons on the back of her dress before pushing it off her shoulders, letting it pool around her legs, leaving her in her underwear. Her arms wrap around his shoulders as she presses herself to him as their tongues dance, pulling away with darkened cheeks and heavy panting.

“So?” He grins at her and she chuckles.

“My dear.” She kisses his neck.. “My love.” She slides his blazer off. “Darling.” She undoes the rest of the buttons on his shirt and takes it off. “ _ Mine _ .” She undoes his belt and buttons on his trousers, letting them pool at his feet. Their shoes and accessories had been taken off the minute they walked in.

Maul groans as she leaves bits from his neck to his chest, he lifts up her chin and kisses her heatedly. She squeals when he picks her up and places her on the bed, laying on her back as he crawls over her.

“I will call you all that and more.” He fondles her breasts and brushes the hardened nipples with his thumb. “I will make you scream my name until it dies on your lips.” He sucks a nipple, making her arch into him. “I will make you moan so that everyone can hear the pleasure I give you.” He rips off her underwear and enters two fingers. “I will make love to you until we cannot not more.” He pushes her legs up as he removes his fingers and enters his length inside of her. “I will love you until the stars die out.”

“Then we better get started.” She smiles up at him, he chuckles as he thrusts into and kisses her. Holding onto each other and intertwining their fingers as they release themselves, and come down from their high. 

Perhaps this mission did go well after all.


End file.
